User blog:Purebreaker/Lilly Matah, The Tyrant Empress
|alttype = |date = |health = 70 |attack = 60 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 380 (+80) |mana = 200 (+40) |damage = 41 (+2.5) |range = 525 |armor = 15 (+3.4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.645 (+3%) |healthregen = 3.5 (+0.4) |manaregen = 3.5 (+0.5) |speed = 330 }}Lilly Matah, The Tyrant Empress is a unit in Brave Frontier Well, another concept based off a unit in Brave Frontier. I couldn't decide on who to choose but then I chose Lilly Matah because she's a powerful supporting unit and her pose is like a boss! Besides, I got her through pure luck yesterday. This concept MIGHT be little op. This concept is meant to synergize with mana-hungry champions. Abilities of the damage taken. However, if an ally or Lilly herself takes damage equal to more than 10% of their maximum health, health will be restored instantly equal to 30% of the damage done (It can occur only once every 7 seconds and will not restore health if it was the killing blow) |range= 1200 }} Lilly unleashes a shockwave that travels in a straight line, dealing magical damage to all enemies hit and slows them by 40% for 2 seconds. In addition, enemy champions hit will have their mana drained by 7% while Lilly and nearby allies restore 7% mana. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 975 }} Lilly summons slaves to charge forward for 5 seconds, knocking back all enemies hit by the slaves and are dealt magic damage. The slaves are target-able and only have 100 HP. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= up to 2000 units }} Lilly uses her black magics to disrupt and confuse the enemy, causing them to attack each other for a duration but Lilly and her allies cannot damage the confused enemies. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |range= 650 }} Lilly unleashes a powerful wave of black magics, instantly restoring all allies' mana regardless of where they are, increasing mana and health regen for 10 seconds and 20%-25% of the damage taken from enemies are reflected back at them. |leveling= |cost= 150 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= |range= Global }} Lore Dictator Lilly Matah Long before the battle between the humans and the gods, there was a fearful empress from the Agni empire whose name was inscribed in history. Although she was a first-class dark sorceress, for some reason she had a battle coliseum built immediately following her coronation. It is believed that this coliseum was used to experiment using human strife to strengthen the dark sorceress. It is said that the faint smile painted on the empress's face as she watched the atrocious battles in the coliseum was considered a thing of beauty by the masses. Empress Lilly Matah Long before the battle between the humans and the gods, there was a fearful empress from the Agni empire whose name was inscribed in history. After some years had passed, her passion for watching slaves fight each other became aberrant. An example of her abnormal obsession: she created a crown which she made her slaves wear. The crown was able to increase the attack power of the wearer, but was also the result of part of her research. Also, at the same time it strengthened her dark powers more than ever before. Tyrant Lilly Matah Long before the battle between the humans and the gods, there was a fearful empress from the Agni empire whose name was inscribed in history. Some years after her enthronement she began invading the neighboring countries. It is rumored that she did so in order to gather more slave fighters, but this cannot be proven as fact. There were some slaves who aimed to take her life, but due to the tremendous dark power she gained through her research, none could approach her. After her death, her daughter would continue this same research, bringing down the fall of the empire with it. Category:Custom champions